Truth Time
by EdwardIsMy4Ever18
Summary: This is a little part out of Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I dont remember. This is Bellas POV when her and Edward told Charlie they were getting married. A little different from the book. Added some stuff but it is the same as the book. Hope you like it!


Truth Time

Bella's POV

As the wedding was inching closer and closer, I decided that it was time to tell Charlie about the proposal and that Edward and I were getting married. As Edward drove me to my house so we could both confront Charlie, I still cringed at the thought that I, Bella Swan, had 1. Fallen in love with a vampire in Forks, Washington of all places, 2. After all I've been through; I have managed not to kill myself, and 3. I was getting married to Edward Cullen. A vampire, I still couldn't believe that I was Edward's fiancé.

Finally, the moment of truth had come. The one moment that I hadn't been looking forward to ever since the day that Edward had proposed to me. This moment was finally here. As much as I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to. At least Edward was by my side with me. Or else, I don't think I would have been able to confront Charlie about this.

Edward pulled into the driveway. My heart was racing. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. Why was I so nervous? Edward and I belong together. We are getting married for crying out loud! And I'm fricken eighteen years old. Ugh. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I be more like Edward? He was so calm about the whole thing. He looked as if he was actually looking forward to telling Charlie the news.

Edward opened my door offering me his hand.

"Love, we have to tell Charlie. Charlie is going to understand that we love each other." He said as I sat in my seat with my arms folded. Why was I being such a baby about this? Oh yeah, because I am getting married at eighteen years old and I'm afraid my father won't approve. "Bella, Bella please get out of the car. We have to tell Charlie. That means the both of us. So come on." He told me with a little bit of beg in his voice.

"But I'm scared!" I told him. "What if… what if Charlie doesn't approve of you and me getting married and he throws a big fit about it? What's going to happen then? What if he thinks that you and I are too young to get married? What if..." Edward stopped me before I started a fuss.

"Bells, your father knows that we love each other. Plus, this is our lives. This is what we want. Nothing can stop us. Now come on love. This won't be bad. Me and you will go in there, hand in hand, and tell Charlie together. Just please Bella." Edward pleaded.

I hesitated for a minute but then I decided that I will have to face this moment sooner or later.

I unbuckled my seat belt. "Alright. But if Charlie goes bazerk I swear!"

"Love, like I said, Charlie is going to have to be open arms with this whether he likes it or not because he loves you Bella. He wants you to be happy. Trust me." He said. I let Edward lift me out of the car to put me on my feet. He grabbed my hand and suddenly, I felt a little better. Knowing that he was by my side and then I realized, everything is going to be alright. It has to be.

We approached the front door. My heart feeling like it is about to pop out of my chest once again. Edward knocked on the door. He looked over at me and squeezed my hand. "Are you ready love?" he asked me. I looked at him. I felt like I was ready to faint. "No, but I am going to get this over with." I said looking into Edwards beautiful golden eyes. I knew I, I mean, I knew we were doing the right thing.

The door opened and Charlie looked at Edward and I like he normally did. "Hey kids!" Charlie said in a cheerful voice. "Hi dad" I said nervously but as calm as I could. "Hello Charlie" Edward said in such a calm voice that I was shocked. But Edward does that stuff to me all of the time. "Bells, Edward. Well don't just stand in the freezing cold! Come on in." Charlie said. Here, at this moment, was truth time.

Edward and I walked into the house, still hand in hand. Both ready to tell Charlie.

"So, what's up? Why do you look so nervous Bells?" Charlie asked leaning against the counter.

"Dad, Edward and I want to talk to you about something. Why don't you sit down." I told my dad. "Oh. Must be serious" Dad said.

Charlie sat down on the couch, I sat in a chair, and Edward sat on the arm rest of the chair that I was sitting on, still holding my hand.

I couldn't look at my dad's face right now. I just couldn't stand this. This was too much for me to handle.

"Bells, what's up? Whatever it is you can tell me." Dad said.

"I… I know dad." I said still looking at the floor.

"Then what is it?" dad asked me curiously. I looked up at my dad. But no words came out.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant. You're pregnant aren't you?" Dad asked with not one bit of anger in his voice.

"No dad. I'm… I'm not pregnant." I told my dad with a little hint of humor in my voice this time.

"Feww. Well that's a relief. Well if you're not pregnant, then what's going on?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Charlie, then at Edward. He was edging me on to say it but I just kept shaking my head. Then at that moment, Edward knew that no words were going to be coming out of my mouth. So Edward did all of the talking. Thank God.

"Charlie, I am asking you for your blessing. I proposed to Bella, and she said yes. Bella and I are going to be getting married and all I am asking for is your permission and your blessing to marry your daughter." Edward told my father. I was still holding Edwards hand and looking down at the floor. Still too nervous to see my dad's reaction.

"Is this true Bells?" Charlie asked me. I looked up bearing it. And nodded. Then Edward squeezed my hand once again.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this but, I knew it would be coming sooner or later. Are you both sure that you want to get married now?" my dad asked the both of us.

Edward and I both looked at each other. Edward smiled. "Yes. We love each other and we are ready for the next step. I love your daughter Charlie. Bella is my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Edward told my dad. Edward noticed that I noticed the key word 'life' in his sentence.

I felt the same exact way with Edward. Words cannot even explain how I feel for him. Not even the word love. He is so much more to me than love.

"Well then, Edward my good man, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter." My dad said standing up from the couch offering Edward his hand.

Edward still sat next to me holding my hand with his right hand. Edward shook my dad's hand with his left hand and they both looked like very good friends. It was… comforting. I felt better. Part of the worst part was over but it wouldn't be as nerve-racking with Renee as it was with Charlie. I suddenly felt a lot better now. I even managed a smile out of myself. The moment felt so real, so right. I actually was glad that I did this now. I am also really glad that Edward was by my side and did the talking or else I would still be sitting nervously in silence trying to find the words to tell my dad that I was marrying Edward.

My dad walked towards me to hug me so I stood up and hugged my dad. I felt a lot better than I did.

"As long as you're happy Bells, I'm happy." My dad told me while he was still hugging me.

"Thanks dad." I said still hugging Charlie. "I will call mom and tell her soon."

My dad and I stopped hugging and then Edward and I went back to holding each other's hands.

Edward was right about how my dad would react. That moment I had the feeling that Edward knew my father better than I did.

So that whole time that I acted like a child and was having a nervous breakdown, was worth it in the end.

Edward and I left my house to go spend some time together before I would have to come home to go to bed. Like it mattered though. Edward and I would still be together once I got home since he spends the night in my bed every night. Charlie still hasn't found out that Edward and I have been doing this. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

Edward and I drove back to our meadow where we would spend a few hours there before we would go back to my house so I could get some sleep while Edward does, well whatever he does when I'm asleep.

This was a truly good moment. I knew we made the right choice and I was glad that I was soon getting married to the love of my life and we were going to spend forever together. I really, truly do love Edward Cullen.


End file.
